


And Your Angels Will Go Free

by Chrysalin



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, Everyone is Dead, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysalin/pseuds/Chrysalin
Summary: The land's being overrun with monsters, so they do what they have to do. Now others have to move on.Based on the song "Angeles" by Peter Bradley Adams





	And Your Angels Will Go Free

**Author's Note:**

> I'm copying over old works from Fanfiction.

Reports had come in from around the world, and while the monsters were small enough, weak enough, that any Senshi on her own could destroy them, they were vastly outnumbered. People died in droves, and those who managed to escape fled to the cities, hoping to be safe there, only to be driven further and further. Some made it all the way to the coastal regions until the ocean itself impeded their progress, leaving them with nowhere to turn. 

The guardians, seeing no other choice, gathered after placing powerful protections over the last remaining bastions of humankind. In Tokyo, their home and the center of the magical wars for so long, they would make one final stand. We congregated around the radios, the only long-distance communication left, to see what would happen. It ended up being unnecessary. 

Not long after the soldiers joined up in Juuban Park, that common battleground, the ground began to tremble violently, toppling most people and a number of items. The sturdy ones survived, while anything fragile was smashed to bits. The earthquake continued for countless agonizing minutes as everyone struggled to free themselves from the hodgepodge of limbs and debris all around. It seemed like the world itself was coming apart at the seams.

Then, suddenly, it was over. 

No one knew what to make of it at first. Everything seemed normal until alerts came through the radios saying that one coastal city or another was an island now, completely cut off from the mainland as the continent burned, plagued by storms and other violent acts that could be traced back to one of the Senshi’s respective powers. When those too came to an end, a cool rain fell, and a blanket of green crept back across the land in a great arc until areas that had been plagued with monsters were so perfect they resembled nothing less than utopia. 

Once all the damages were tallied, there were twenty remaining cities, each a great island with the countryside separated by a truly stupendous channel. The adventurous few willing to risk a monster attack returned to say that it was as if the land itself was as pure and new as it had been before the advent of man and machine. People started to leave the cities in search of food and other needed supplies.

The glorious new beginning was not free. Tokyo, like the others, had become a land unto itself, and the people who had been appointed as police and other needed peacekeepers by the interim government started the search for the missing warriors. They were found, and it was a dark day indeed when the world was informed that their saviors had paid for their fresh start with their lives. The nine women and one man were lying in a circle, dead and utterly beautiful in their power and defiance. 

While the people of Tokyo had long since adjusted to the presence of the Sailor Senshi and tried to figure out who they were, no one had yet succeeded. That meant there were families out there wondering what happened to their child, their sibling, their spouse, hoping they hadn’t been victims of the monsters. If no one could determine a way past the magic that hid their identities from the world, they would wait forever. 

Eventually, after locating the surviving people who had been noted as having close and prolonged contact with the warriors, someone managed to identify one of the bodies. That seemed to break the spell, and the others were given names to go with the faces. A grand funeral was staged in the center of the city, with the newly restored television cameras all around, as the ten were taken to the pyre, because of course island cities had no room to bury their dead. 

Later, watching in the crowd, I encountered one of the people who had known them personally. She had been young when the attacks had started, only fourteen, and now she was almost thirty and had just witnessed the funeral of her best friend. 

“You are Osaka Naru, right?”

She nodded mechanically. While it wasn’t widely broadcast, a few people had realized she was the one who had made the connection between the seemingly normal Tsukino Usagi and Sailor Moon herself by dint of her having been the last to leave the morgue. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“It was just…” I hesitated. “There was this song I heard. It talked about a city falling into the sea, and that it meant the angels’ work was finally done. I know it is hard, but it makes it seem a little easier if you think they get a chance to rest now, right?”

“Are you calling them angels?” she asked, finally turning to face me. 

I didn’t bother to tell her that I’d known them in my own way, from the opposite side of the battlefield in the very early days of the Sailor Wars. “Yes. Weren’t they? The Senshi fought for us through all the most awful things imaginable, and now they are done. They are free, and hopefully they will never have to go to war again.”

“That’s a nice way to think of it.” She looked back at the pyre, now little more than wisps of smoke and bits of wood. “She was married, you know. Usagi. To him. They had a daughter a few months ago. And Uranus and Neptune were a couple. The others died alone.”

“They were together.”

“You know what I mean.”

I nodded, because I did understand. No one had come forward about any sort of romantic involvement with the others. They had, in the end, been soldiers more than women, putting their duty ahead of anything else. My own awkward overtures had been rebuffed automatically. She said that she didn’t need a man when she had to be more. The others had heard the same, albeit with less kindness. My love had always been the gentlest soul. 

She sighed. “What will we do if something else happens?”

“We pray for new angels,” I responded. It was a lie, to an extent, but not a big one since telling the truth would reveal more than was allowed. 

“Zoisite,” a stern voice called behind me.

My three brothers were standing a ways away, having elected me to speak with her while they dealt with others similarly hurt by the passing of ones they loved. I’d been slow to do the same, not sure what to say to a girl I’d nearly killed all those years ago. 

I gave her a quick bow and one last offer of my condolences as I withdrew, hurrying to them. We formed a loose ring automatically.

“The prince is gone,” Nephrite said, “and our vows with him.”

Kunzite shook his head. “We will not dishonor his memory so. There is no guarantee that the fighting will return to this world, but if it does we will be the only ones who can stand to meet it until the princess is ready. Rather than old promises, we must face any threats to make amends for what our actions nearly cost this world already.”

“We were already forgiven for all that,” Jadeite objected. It wasn’t that he had a problem with taking up the Senshi’s mantle. He just liked arguing; it was reflexive. Easier than dealing with the grief we all had to carry now. 

“We are not Senshi,” I said quietly. “We could easily be outmatched.”

“Then pray the angels are watching over us,” our leader countered. I knew then he had heard what I told Naru. “We will put forth our best efforts. They would expect nothing less.”

Instead of praying that they were watching, I decided to wish for something else. I wanted their daughter to never have to go to war. I wanted what I’d said to be true. They deserved to be free.


End file.
